


Tree bros actually

by Daisystypewriter



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Angst, Connor is one hurt dude, Drug Addiction, Evan is adorable, Fluff, Just like support, Like definite angst even tho I hate that word, M/M, Mental Illness, Oh it's gay, Pain, This isn't really a fic I just needed to get ideas down, overall sweetness??, that too, ugh this is bad but I want y'all to like it, wow wow I'm bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisystypewriter/pseuds/Daisystypewriter
Summary: So I've been seeing fluffy fics  of tree bros, and it's cute and all, but this shit has a tendency to erase like,, the drug addiction and mental health issues and stuff this couple would potentially be dealing with, so I decided to get some simple ideas down about how I think tree bros would be more like :)Also I totally turned For Forever into a first date just try and stop me





	Tree bros actually

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have social anxiety and all, but I don't battle with say, depression and drug addiction so PLEASE take this with a grain of salt, and if you have questions or criticism I am so ready to hear it!! Also, I might turn this into a real fic so tell me if that's something you're interested in!

It's not like he loves Evan or anything, but Connor feels the calmest around him and thinks Evan Hansen is cute as shit anyway. No, it's not like a romance novel, where one kiss wipes away the years of mental illness, but Evan’s always there. When Connor is unresponsive or pissed as hell or high or even when he feels completely broken, Evan’s still there, holding his hand. And sometimes that's enough to get through the day. 

Evan knows Connor has a drug problem, and it kills him. He flushed Connor’s stash, sat down with him and explained why. And even though Connor understood, he got more two weeks later, so Evan just takes him to therapy and rehab and tries to build a world for him where Connor doesn't need the hard stuff.

They go to the orchard sometimes. On the days Evan knows he's more okay than usual, they'll drive in the country, sit in the trees, walk hand in hand through the fields. He always has this sweet smile, so- sincere, pulling Connor in for one more kiss.   
And Connor worries, of course he worries. That he isn't good enough for Evan, that Evan just pities him, that he secretly hates him. And even when he thinks that, even when Connor calls him in the middle of the night just to hear his voice, Evan shows up time and time again with Oreos and a promise to stay with him until he falls back asleep.   
So maybe he does love Evan Hansen. Whatever.

If Evan isn't actually being set on fire, chances are he's thinking about Connor Murphy. The hair. The eyes. The blush that rises to his cheeks when they hold hands in public. Connor invaded his mind in freshman year, and he isn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

Connor never forgets. Once, at a diner, Evan asked Connor to order for him, explaining that it made him feel more at ease. From then on, Connor has ordered for him every time they go out, claiming that it makes things go faster, but Evan knows the truth. 

Connor is always doing the little things, offering his jacket even before he has to ask, holding his hand when they go on busy streets, driving him places Evan could just as well walk to.  
Evan just feels lucky he found him in the first place. 

Freshman year. Evan got the guts to ask Connor out, and they went for ice cream and a drive. And of course, Evan had to be clumsy. Of course, they had to climb trees in the orchard for fun, and of course the branch had to break. He hit the ground with a groan. The world was spinning around him, his arm twisted unnaturally under him. He heard a shout from above.  
“Evan!” Connor quickly climbed down to reach Evan. “Ah, shit, no, you're okay, here hold onto me.” Without even thinking, Connor picked him up, no hesitation. Connor carried him across the field to the car. “Fuck, okay, Evan? Evan, stay with me. I'm gonna take you to the ER, okay? I'll call your mom.” Connor gently placed him in the passenger seat of his car, taking special care to buckle him up and make sure his arm wasn't twisted wrong.   
Evan has been hung up on Connor Murphy ever since.


End file.
